Two Years You're Gone
by eL-ch4n
Summary: Sequel to 'One Week with You' MinKyuMin couple
1. Part 1

Title : Two Years You're Gone

Rated : K+

Cast : Kyuhyun, Changmin, Sungmin, and other cast.

Summary : -"Kenapa dia sekarang selalu terlihat sedih, hyung?"/ "Dia sedang ada masalah, Min."/ "Bisakah aku mengembalikan senyumanmu, hai namja manis?"-

Disclaimer : Semua karakter milik diri mereka, orang tua, keluarga, dan agensi mereka. Tetapi plot dan cerita murni milik author dan apabila ada kesamaan, mohon dimaafkan m(_o_)m

Warning : Membaca fic ini bisa menyebabkan muntah-muntah dan alur yang mungkin sedikit lambat. Don't like don't read. Dan ini sho-ai ya XD

Thanks yang sudah review buat fic sebelumnya Seperti yang diminta (emang ada yang minta?) saya bikin sequelnya tentang Kyuhyun! Yay \^0^/ #tebarconfetti. Selamat membaca Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>"Eh, kamu sudah dengar? Katanya kita kedatangan murid baru!"<p>

"Di tengah semester seperti ini?"

"Iya, katanya sih dia pindahan dari Amerika. Dan sepertinya dia ada hubungan dengan Yunho-shi, aku baru lihat dia dari ruangannya Yunho-shi."

"Wah, kau tahu siapa namanya?"

"Aku dengar sih Yunho-shi tadi memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Minnie_."

["Mi...Minnie?"]

"Eh?"

-x-

Two Years You're Gone

by eL-ch4n

18.12.2011

-x-

"Ada apa Kyuhyun?" Salah seorang dari para namja yang bergosip ria tadi bertanya ke arah sang magnae _evil_ tersebut. Terlihat bahwa sang magnae terlihat kaget. Matanya membulat seakan ingin keluar, PSP yang tadi digenggamnya juga jatuh tergeletak di lantai dan dia tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali. Sungguh sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

Kyuhyun menelan ludah. "Donghae-ah, bisa kau ulangi kata-katamu sekali lagi?"

"Eh?" Namja yang dipanggil Donghae itu bingung dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun, tetapi dia mengulang kembali perkataannya barusan. "Mengenai murid baru?"

"Bukan, setelahnya. Namanya." Kyuhyun terhenti sejenak. "Kau bilang namanya Minnie? Apa kau sempat melihat tampangnya?"

Donghae mencoba mengingat-ingat tampang namja yang dia katakan baru saja. Wajahnya yang sedang berpikir keras terlihat lucu membuat namja yang duduk di depannya terkekeh pelan. Donghae yang sedang duduk di meja namja yang menertawakannya menatap tajam tidak suka ke arah namja tersebut. "Apa ada yang lucu, Hyukkie?"

"Ani." Namja manis bernama Hyukkie menggeleng pelan dan hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Hae-ah, bisakah kau ingat bagaimana rupanya?" Kyuhyun mendesis kesal karena pertanyaannya teralihkan, tetapi dia mencoba menahan emosi dan menarik informasi dari namja yang tampangnya yang sedikit _fishy_ itu.

Sekali lagi namja _fishy_ itu berpikir, tetapi ketika dia hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, bel pelajaran berbunyi. Donghae segera beranjak dari meja Hyukkie. Dia berbalik ke arah Kyuhyun sebelum berjalan menuju ke bangkunya. "Kurasa nanti kau bisa lihat langsung, Kyu. Aku sempat menguping kalau dia akan masuk ke kelas kita."

Pintu kelas terbuka, songsaengnim pun masuk membawa beberapa berkas yang sepertinya adalah hasil ujian kalkulus mereka kemarin. Di belakangnya terlihat seorang namja dengan tinggi yang di atas rata-rata berjalan dengan senyum yang terukir di wajahnya. Kemeja putih yang dikenakannya terlihat membentuk tubuhnya dengan baik dan celana panjang biru tua yang dikenakannya membuat kakinya terlihat lebih panjang. Wajahnya adalah perpaduan antara ketampanan dan keluguan yang bisa dimiliki oleh seorang namja. Sungguh paras yang begitu sempurna. Matanya bulat dan terlihat bersinar begitu cerah.

Glek.

Kyuhyun menelan ludah.

"Anak-anak, perkenalkan ini murid baru kalian. Namanya Shim Changmin. Dia pindahan dari Amerika. Silahkan, Changmin-shi untuk memperkenalkan diri anda." Kim songsaengnim mengangguk memberi tanda kepada murid baru itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Shim Changmin imnida. Saya lahir di Korea, tetapi sejak umur 4 tahun saya sudah tinggal di Amerika, jadi saya mohon maaf kalau bahasa Korea saya agak kurang lancar. Saya baru belajar sekitar 6 bulan. Semoga kita bisa berteman akrab." Sebuah senyum lebar terpasang di wajahnya. Terlihat sekali bahwa dia merasa senang bisa pindah ke tempat baru dan bertemu dengan wajah-wajah yang baru.

"Baiklah, silahkan ada jika ada yang mau bertanya pada Changmin, satu atau dua pertanyaan untuk memulai hari ini." Kim songsaengnim mencoba mengatur anak-anak yang mulai heboh untuk bertanya kepada Changmin. Ada sebuah rasa penasaran terhadap namja bernama Shim Changmin itu, seperti, kenapa dia pindah di tengah semester? Dari Amerika pula.

Brak.

Suara gebrakan meja dari arah pojok belakang membuat semua menjadi hening. Semua pasang mata melihat ke arah sumber suara. Mereka melihat seorang Cho Kyuhyun sedang berdiri. Kedua tangannya terkepal dan berada di atas meja. Samar-samar terlihat warna merah dari tangannya. Kepalanya menunduk. Rambutnya menutupi raut wajahnya sehingga semua hanya bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh bendahara OSIS itu.

Perlahan dia mengangkat kepalanya. Dia menggeram, menggigit bibirnya hingga sedikit darah terlihat mengalir dari bibirnya. Matanya penuh dengan kebencian. "Kau bukan Minnie." desisnya pelan.

"Eh?" Merasa mendengar sesuatu, Changmin bertanya, "Ya?"

"Kau bukan Minnie!"

Brak.

Sekali lagi dia menggebrak dan keluar kelas tidak lupa dengan teriakan "Cho Kyuhyun!" dari Kim songsaengnim dan tatapan bingung dari semua teman-teman sekelasnya, tak terkecuali Shim Changmin.

.

"_Diakah Cho Kyuhyun?"_

.

Derap langkah kaki terdengar di koridor yang sunyi membuat sebuah musik tersendiri bagi yang mendengarnya. Pemilik kaki itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan berhenti tepat di sebuah ruangan bertuliskan: Jung Yunho. Tanpa mengetok ataupun sekedar memberitahu keberadaannya, dia membuka pintu dengan kasar membuat penghuni ruangan itu tersentak kaget. Apalagi ternyata pemilik ruangan itu tidak sendiri. Seorang namja cantik sedang duduk di pangkuannya dengan jarak yang tinggal beberapa sentimeter lagi di antara mereka. Namja cantik itu segera berdiri dari pangkuan untuk merapikan dirinya membuat pemilik ruangan itu sedikit merasa kesal.

"Cho Kyuhyun." desisnya pelan kepada sang perusak momen indahnya. Kalau tidak diganggu oleh si magnae setan itu, sebentar lagi mungkin dia bisa merasakan manisnya bibir merah itu. "Aku harap kau punya alasan yang kuat untuk ini."

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu bahwa anda terlalu sibuk bermesraan daripada mengerjakan tugas anda, Yunho-shi." jawabnya pelan dengan sinis. Tidak terlihat sedikitpun ketakutan meskipun baru saja Yunho mengancamnya. Namja cantik yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Jaejoong yang Sabtu lalu baru saja menjadi namjachingunya Yunho bertanya dengan lembut kepada Kyuhyun, "Kyuhyun? Ada apa? Kenapa kau tidak ke kelasmu?"

"Jae-hyung, maaf, bisakah hyung tinggalkan aku sendiri bersama dengan Yunho-shi sebentar saja?"

Jaejoong menunduk. Dia tahu bahwa yang dilontarkan dari Kyuhyun bukan pertanyaan, melainkan sebuah perintah tersembunyi. Tidak menghabiskan waktunya, Jaejoong segera keluar dari ruangan dan berjalan menuju ruang OSIS. Ya, lagipula dia tidak mungkin masuk ke kelas di tengah pelajaran seperti ini bukan? Lebih baik dia mengerjakan tugasnya di ruang OSIS agar nanti dia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Yunnie-nya tersayang. Mengingat itu membuat semburat merah tercetak di kedua pipinya.

Blam.

Setelah pintu tertutup, Cho Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah Yunho.

BRAK.

Magnae itu memukul meja yang tak bersalah dengan kedua tangannya membuat warna merahnya semakin terlihat jelas. "Bisa kau jelaskan tentang siapa itu Shim Changmin?"

"Oh?" Yunho mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Kyu, kalau kau sampai bolos hanya untuk bertanya siapa itu Shim Changmin, bukankah kau bisa melakukannya nanti pas istirahat?"

BRAK.

Sekali lagi dia menepuk meja itu dengan keras membuat Yunho sedikit tersentak. "Ya! Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu! Kau bisa bicara baik-baik kan?"

"Siapa itu Shim Changmin?" Jika Cho Kyuhyun menginginkan jawaban, dia harus mendapatkannya saat itu juga dan tak ada yang bisa menghalanginya!

Yunho menghela nafas pelan. "Changmin itu adikku, puas? Dia memakai marga Shim dari ibuku setelah orangtua kami bercerai. Aku memakai nama Jung dari ayahku. Saat mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah, umurku masih 9 tahun dan Changmin 4 tahun. Ibuku akhirnya memutuskan untuk pindah ke Amerika membawa Changmin sementara aku ikut ayahku di Korea. Selebihnya kau tahu, ayahku menikah lagi dengan ibumu sehingga kita menjadi keluarga."

"Lalu kenapa dia pindah?" Kyuhyun yang mulai tenang akhirnya menarik kursi di seberang Yunho dan mendudukinya.

"Ibuku meninggal bulan lalu. Ayahku yang masih menyayangi Changmin memutuskan untuk meminta Changmin kembali ke Korea dan tinggal bersama kami. Ayah sudah membicarakan itu denganku dan aku tidak keberatan."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku dan ibuku? Tidakkah terlintas bahwa kami mungkin tidak akan suka dengan keadaannya?" Terdengar sebuah nada yang menyeramkan dari balik nada bicara Kyuhyun.

Sepertinya Yunho sadar bahwa dia sebentar lagi akan membangkitkan seorang iblis kalau dia tidak berhasil menemukan cara untuk meredamkan amarah iblis itu. "Jika kalian tidak setuju, ayah sudah mempersiapkan apartemen untuknya. Sebenarnya Changmin sendiri juga sudah berkata bahwa dia akan tinggal di apartemen saja karena dia tidak mau menganggu keluarga baru kita."

"Ayahku memutuskan untuk bicara denganmu dan ibumu setelah semua urusan administrasi Changmin beres. Changmin sendiri baru datang kemarin malam setelah membereskan semua urusan pemakaman ibu kami. Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa dia boleh masuk ke sekolah besok, tetapi dia tetap memaksakan dirinya."

Yunho berhenti sejenak untuk melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun. Ketika dilihatnya bahwa sang magnae masih terdiam mendengarkan, dia melanjutkan. "Kyu, kau harus mengerti. Biar bagaimanapun dia itu masih adikku –adik kandungku. Sudah lebih dari 10 tahun aku tidak bertatap muka langsung dengan dirinya. Kami hanya sesekali berhubungan melalui _e-mail_ dan telepon untuk bertegur sapa. Kalau kau memang tidak mau dia tinggal di rumah kita, tidak masalah, tetapi tolong jangan kau marahin hanya karena alasan yang masih belum bisa kupahami."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, melainkan berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke arah pintu keluar. Kenop pintu terputar, daun pintu terbuka, tetapi sebelum kaki melangkah keluar, kepala memutar menatap sang pemilik ruangan sekali lagi. "Asalkan dia tidak menyentuh kamar dan koleksi _games_ku aku tidak masalah. Kurasa ibuku pun tidak ada masalah dengan hal itu." Kepala kembali menatap daun pintu. Helaan nafas terdengar dan kakipun perlahan melangkah keluar.

Jung Yunho hanya tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban dari dongsaeng nya. Tubuhnya disandarkan ke kursinya. Matanya menatap ke arah langit-langit ruangan dengan sebuah senyuman terpampang di mukanya. "_Step 1 clear. Now, head to step 2."_ bisiknya pelan.

.

"_Manisnya, kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya ya?"_

.

Sudah 3 hari Changmin tinggal di rumah keluarga Jung dan Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir bagaimana caranya Changmin bisa menjaga tubuhnya padahal setiap hari porsi makannya seperti porsi makan Kyuhyun untuk 3 hari. Di luar dari nafsu makannya yang luar biasa, Changmin ternyata cukup jenius. Beberapa soal yang tidak bisa dikerjakan Kyuhyun dapat dikerjakannya semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Tetapi, Kyuhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh namja berbadan tinggi itu. Di balik senyum yang selalu dipasang di depan wajahnya, ada sesuatu –entah apa itu – yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa tertarik.

"Kyunnie!" Suara teriakan manja itu terdengar dari arah belakang dan semakin mendekat. Kyuhyun yang sedang memakan makan siangnya mencoba mengabaikan suara itu dan berkutat pada PSP yang sedang berada di tangannya.

"Kyu, kurasa dia memanggilmu –lagi." Duh, tentu saja Donghae. Kamu memang sangat pintar. Siapa lagi di sekolah CassiElf yang bernama Kyuhyun atau Kyunnie selain Cho Kyuhyun, namja yang berada di depanmu yang sedang memasang tampang tidak suka ini?

Namja yang dipanggil hanya mendengus pelan dan kembali lagi menghabiskan makanannya yang tinggal kuahnya saja. "Kyunnie!" Barulah ketika sepasang tangan melingkar di lehernya, namja itu memberikan reaksi.

"YA! SHIM CHANGMIN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriakan Kyuhyun menggema di kantin yang perhatiannya semenjak tadi sudah terarah kepada sepasang namja yang seperti _Tom and Jerry_ itu.

Sementara namja yang bernama Shim Changmin itu hanya menyengir dengan tampang tak berdosa dan menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri di depannya. "Memanggilmu. Habis, Kyunnie tidak menjawabku sih daritadi."

"Kau itu ya, kalau aku tidak menjawabmu tandanya aku tidak mau berbicara denganmu. Hal semudah itu kenapa tidak bisa kau pahami?" Kesabaran Kyuhyun sudah mencapai batasnya. Dia tidak keberatan namja itu tinggal di rumahnya –rumah keluarga Jung, dia juga tidak keberatan ketika namja itu memainkan koleksi _games_nya (karena di luar dugaan, namja itu cukup jago dalam memainkan _games_), dia juga tidak keberatan ketika namja itu membantunya mengerjakan PR dan mengelus kepalanya walaupun Kyuhyun lebih tua darinya, TETAPI Kyuhyun sangat TIDAK suka ketika dia dipanggil 'Kyunnie' oleh orang lain selain _dirinya_. Hanya _dia _yang boleh memanggilnya Kyunnie dan dia akan tetap memegang teguh prinsip itu.

Changmin hanya menyengir lebar dan mengelus kepala Kyuhyun.

Plak.

Entah setan mana (Kyuhyun sendiri juga bingung) yang merasukinya sehingga dia menampar namja bertubuh jangkung di hadapannya itu. Raut wajahnya sendiri pun terlihat bingung dan kaget. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa tangannya gemetar seperti telah melakukan hal yang salah. Meminta maaf, gengsinya terlalu tinggi untuk hal itu. Merasa semua mata tertuju ke arahnya, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan semuanya dalam keheningan. Dia sempat melirik ke arah Changmin dan dia dapat melihat sebersit rasa kecewa dan sedih di mata namja bernafsu makan besar itu

Tidak ada kata meminta maaf dalam kamus Cho Kyuhyun dan hari ini pun tidak akan berbeda.

.

"_Kenapa raut wajahmu selalu terlihat sedih ya? Bisakah aku mengembalikan senyummu?"_

.

Belum pernah dalam hidupnya seorang Cho Kyuhyun membolos dan hari ini adalah hari bersejarah baginya. Dia merasa tidak _mood_ untuk masuk ke dalam kelas dan melanjutkan pelajaran. Terlebih lagi, dia sangat malas untuk bertemu muka dengan namja tinggi bernama Shim Changmin itu. Tidak bisakah namja itu meninggalkannya sendirian? Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan di tengah kota sembari menutup seragamnya dengan jaket yang dibawanya. Dia tidak mau berurusan dengan pihak berwajib di kala hatinya berantakan seperti ini.

Sepanjang jalan dia melewati beberapa toko. Tak jarang beberapa yeojya ataupun namja berhenti untuk menatapnya. Sebagai seorang namja, Cho Kyuhyun sangat tampan. Parasnya yang rupawan. Matanya yang hitam kecokelatan membuat semua yang menatapnya merasa terhanyut. Tubuhnya yang tergolong gagah dan tegap –hasil latihannya selama ini. Tetapi Cho Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan perhatian yang terarah kepadanya. Dia hanya menatap ke sekelilingnya dengan pandangan bosan dan kosong. Ada sesuatu di sudut hatinya yang terasa hampa meminta untuk diisi –entah oleh siapa.

"Apapun akan kuberikan untukmu, Sunny."

Deg.

Suara itu. Tidak mungkin. Kyuhyun menatap horor kepada pasangan namja yeojya yang berada di depannya. Seorang namja yang menjadi _wallpaper_ ponselnya selama ini sedang berjalan bersama dengan seorang yeojya. Namja yang pergi meninggalkannya tanpa memberi kabar. Yang membuatnya kaget bukan karena itu, melainkan karena tangan mereka yang saling bertautan. Oh Tuhan, cobaan apalagi yang kau berikan untuknya?

Perlahan pasangan itu mendekat ke arahnya. Sepertinya mereka masih sibuk dengan satu sama lain sampai-sampai tidak merasakan kehadiran Kyuhyun. "Hy..Hyung?" ujarnya pelan. Namja aegyo itu terhenti membuat yeojya yang merangkulnya juga ikut berhenti.

"Kyu?"

Kala angin berhembus pelan membawa memori ke masa lalu, kedua namja yang pernah terpisah oleh waktu kembali bertemu. Entah takdir apa yang menanti.

.

"_Yunho-shi, aku ingin minta tolong."_

"_Apalagi yang kau inginkan? Tidakkah cukup kau menghancurkan hatinya?"_

"_Aku mengerti. Sungguh, aku sadar akan hal ini, tetapi kau harus mendengar penjelasanku!"_

"_Penjelasan apalagi? Kebohongan apalagi yang akan terucap dari bibir nistamu itu?"_

"_Oppa! Minnie-oppa melakukan ini karena ada alasannya. Kumohon dengarkan dia!"_

.

_To be continued_

.

A/N:

Rasanya saya harus menghentikan fic ini sampai di sini. Rencananya sih mau bikin oneshot, tapi kayaknya bakal kepanjangan. Apa saya harus melanjutkannya? :D atau harus saya hapus karena menyampah lagi? ~

Kalau mau dilanjutkan, mungkin dalam minggu ini chapter berikutnya akan diupdate. Terpaksa dibagi 2 takut kepanjangan. Hehe

Ditunggu reviewnya.

Thanks to:

**Anggik. **evil princess. **minnieGalz. **widiwMin. **Ca-Latte.** Mutyotter. **ryu cassie. **Park Kyumin. **Cho Rinna. **Meong. **Enno KimLee.** abi. **diitactorlove. **Hyena Jungsooholic. **Hyun Hyumin.** JoongieJungJung. **toriYJSM**.yj. **jung hana cassie. **Shin Ri Young. **Mrs. LeeHyukjae.** Rule Violation. **Jongwoonieswife-sj. **Iraira. **Rara**. Icha22madhen. **Kart. **Ndapaw. **Rubby**. KimHanKyu. **Mrs. Kim.**

Luph u


	2. Part 2

Title : Two Years You're Gone

Rated : K+

Cast : Kyuhyun, Changmin, Sungmin, and other cast.

Summary : -"Apa yang dia tulis untukmu, Changmin?" / "Bahwa aku boleh memiliki hatimu sepenuhnya dan bahwa dia sudah melepaskanmu."-

Disclaimer : Semua karakter milik diri mereka, orang tua, keluarga, dan agensi mereka. Tetapi plot dan cerita murni milik author dan apabila ada kesamaan, mohon dimaafkan m(_o_)m

Warning : Membaca fic ini bisa menyebabkan muntah-muntah dan alur yang mungkin sedikit lambat. Don't like don't read. Dan ini sho-ai ya XD

Baik, ini lanjutan untuk chapter/part kemarin :D dan ini bagian terakhirnya. Semoga kalian suka m(_0_)m

Oh ya, buat kyumin-shipper, siapin sapu tangan ya, siapa tahu diperlukan #plak #dihajarkyuminshipper dan sambil putar lagu **Proud-DBSK** karena saya bikin ini sambil mendengar lagu itu dan rasanya sangat mengena.

* * *

><p><strong>Recap last chapter<strong>

"Apapun akan kuberikan untukmu, Sunny."

Deg.

Suara itu. Tidak mungkin. Kyuhyun menatap horor kepada pasangan namja yeojya yang berada di depannya. Seorang namja yang menjadi _wallpaper_ ponselnya selama ini sedang berjalan bersama dengan seorang yeojya. Namja yang pergi meninggalkannya tanpa memberi kabar. Yang membuatnya kaget bukan karena itu, melainkan karena tangan mereka yang saling bertautan. Oh Tuhan, cobaan apalagi yang kau berikan untuknya?

Perlahan pasangan itu mendekat ke arahnya. Sepertinya mereka masih sibuk dengan satu sama lain sampai-sampai tidak merasakan kehadiran Kyuhyun. "Hy..Hyung?" ujarnya pelan. Namja aegyo itu terhenti membuat yeojya yang merangkulnya juga ikut berhenti.

"Kyu?"

Kala angin berhembus pelan membawa memori ke masa lalu, kedua namja yang pernah terpisah oleh waktu kembali bertemu. Entah takdir apa yang menanti.

.

Two Years You're Gone

by eL-ch4n

22.12.2011

.

[Donghae-ah, kau sudah berteman dengan Kyuhyun cukup lama kan? Bisa tolong ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi]

[Bagaimana memulainya ya? Hmm...dulu, Kyuhyun anak yang ceria dan hiperaktif. Dia juga suka jahil terhadap semua orang tidak peduli junior ataupun senior. Kalau dia sudah kelewat batas, hanya ada satu orang yang bisa menghentikannya, yaitu **Lee Sungmin**]

"Minnie-hyung?" ujar Kyuhyun sekali lagi dengan perlahan. Dia takut seandainya dia mengucapkannya dengan keras, dia akan terbangun dan merasa bahwa ini semua hanya mimpi. Tidak, dia tidak mau itu terjadi. Beberapa kali dia mengerjapkan mata, bahkan mengigit lidahnya sampai ngilu untuk membuktikan bahwa dia tidak sedang bermimpi. Hyung yang sangat disayangi –ah bukan, dicintainya, yang menghilang 2 tahun lalu tanpa alasan yang jelas sekarang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Dan yang menambah kejutannya adalah tangan Minnie-hyungnya dirangkul mesra oleh seorang yeojya berambut panjang pirang yang diikat ekor kuda.

Hening.

Kyuhyun masih tidak bisa mengerti alasannya. Dan Kyuhyun semakin tidak bisa menahan amarahnya melihat bagaimana yeojya itu menggeliat manja di tangan Sungmin dan memanggil Minnie-NYA, ya, Minnie-NYA dengan mesra.

"Minnie oppa, gwenchana?" Suara manja yeojya itu terdengar seperti radio rusak di telinga Kyuhyun membuat amarahnya semakin memuncak. Dia mendorong yeojya itu hingga terjatuh ke tanah. Hal berikutnya yang ia rasakan adalah dirinya yang juga terdorong ke tanah dengan pipinya yang terasa sakit.

Dia melihat bahwa Minnie-hyungnya menatapnya dengan penuh amarah dan berlari menuju ke arah yeojya itu dan menolongnya, membiarkannya duduk di atas aspal yang dingin dengan pipi yang terasa sakit. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyu?" teriaknya kepada Kyuhyun yang masih memiliki pandangan kosong. Apakah baru saja Minnie-hyungnya meninggikan suaranya? Tidak mungkin, Minnie-hyung tidak mungkin meninggikan suaranya kecuali dia melakukan hal yang salah. Dan dia tidak melakukan hal yang salah kan? Yeojya itu yang salah, merangkul tangan Minnie-hyungnya dengan akrab. "Gwenchana Sunny?" Minni-hyungnya tidak bertanya apakah dirinya sakit, sebaliknya dia malah mengelus lembut kepala yeojya itu dan menatapnya seperti tatapan yang pernah diberikannya pada Kyuhyun dulu.

Ini mimpi. Ini hanya sebuah mimpi buruk. Tuhan, tolong bangunkan dia. Tolong katakan bahwa ini semua bukanlah kenyataan. Karena tidak mungkin Minnie-hyungnya mencium –ya MENCIUM – yeojya itu di bibirnya. Jadi, pasti ini hanya mimpi. Atau mungkin dia sedang berada dalam _reality show_ yang sering dia lihat dan di sekitarnya pasti terdapat kamera tersembunyi. Ya, mungkin itu.

"Gwenchana oppa." Sekali lagi suara manja yeojya itu menyadarkan Kyuhyun.

Tidak, ini terlalu nyata untuk menjadi sebuah mimpi. Lagipula denyut rasa sakit yang dirasakannya bukanlah pura-pura.

"Kyuhyun, apa maksudmu mendorong Sunny seperti itu?" Sungmin menatap tajam ke arah namja yang masih terduduk di atas aspal yang dingin itu. Angin berhembus pelan di antara mereka, menyibakkan poni Kyuhyun sehingga dia bisa melihat pandang kosong yang terdapat di mata Kyuhyun sesaat. Para pejalan kaki di sekitar mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti untuk menikmat acara drama gratis yang disajikan oleh tiga orang itu.

Suara tawa terdengar menyayat hati. Sebuah tawa yang mengundang tangisan bayi dan gongongan anjing. Kyuhyun berdiri dengan lemah. Dia sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi, tetapi dia masih bisa tertawa dengan pandangan kosong menatap ke langit. Tangan kanan meraih mata untuk menghalangi sinar mentari yang masih cukup terik sore itu. "Kyuhyun? Sejak kapan kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, hyung?" Sungmin sadar bahwa nada dingin yang terdengar dari Kyuhyun adalah tanda bahwa iblis dalam diri Kyuhyun mulai bangkit dan dialah penyebabnya. "Kau pergi 2 tahun yang lalu, tanpa kabar, tanpa jejak. Tak ada pesan apapun dan aku selalu menunggumu, menunggu agar kau memberikan alasan yang jelas. Apakah kau tahu sakit hatiku saat itu? Apakah kau tahu?" Dia berteriak, membuat semua terkejut.

Seorang ibu segera membawa anaknya pergi dari tempat itu, tidak ingin mata anaknya yang masih suci ternoda oleh hal yang mengerikan. Beberapa mulai kembali beraktivitas, meninggalkan acara drama tiga orang itu. Mereka memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur.

"Aku pikir kau sudah meninggal." Kyuhyun menggumam pelan, namun cukup keras untuk didengar oleh pasangan itu. "Tetapi nyatanya kau masih hidup, masih bernafas, dan kau masih bisa bermesraan dengan gadis lain, tanpa tahu ada hati yang kau tinggalkan yang sudah hancur tak bersisa. Hati yang sudah tidak bisa kembali utuh karena kau.

Hening.

Yeojya itu sesekali melirik ke arah Sungmin mencoba melihat reaksi namja aegyo itu. Dia tahu penderitaannya, dia tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa meringankan beban yang dipikul oleh namja yang dicintainya, tetapi dia bisa memberikan pundaknya untuk bersandar di kala namja itu teringat masa lalu. Ketika namja bernama Sungmin teringat akan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang dia tinggalkan hanya karena keegoisannya.

"Kau tahu?" Nada dingin dari Kyuhyun membuat suasana di sekitar mereka terasa mencekam. "Kalau tahu begitu, aku berharap kau benar-benar mati."

Plak.

Mata Kyuhyun membelalak. Tidak bisa dipercaya. Yeojya itu menamparnya? Yeojya yang sudah MEREBUT Minnie-hyung darinya, menamparnya?

"Kau! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa! Kau tidak tahu bahwa Minnie-oppa menderita. Kau tidak tahu." Isak tangis perlahan terdengar dari arah yeojya itu sementara ketika dia melirik Minnie-hyungnya, hyungnya masih dengan kepala tertunduk menatap ke arah sepatunya.

Tidak tahu?

Menderita?

Hei, sekarang siapa yang menderita? Siapa yang tidak tahu? Dia yang menderita, hyung yang sangat dicintainya –tidak, mereka saling mencintai, dan Kyuhyun yakin, menghilang begitu saja ketika jalinan asmara mereka baru dimulai selama 6 bulan. Dia tidak tahu? Ya, dia tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti alasan di balik tindakan namjachingunya itu. Kalau memang Sungmin (ya, kalau Sungmin sudah memutuskan untuk memanggilnya dengan Kyuhyun, maka dia akan berlaku yang sama) sudah tidak mencintainya lagi, dia bisa menerimanya. Tetapi tidak ketika Sungmin menghilang tanpa jejak membuat dirinya tenggelam dalam keputusasaan yang mendalam.

Dia melirik ke arah yeojya itu yang sekarang sudah berlutut di atas aspal yang dingin, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau tidak tahu." ucapnya di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

Apa yang tidak dia ketahui? Bagaimana bisa dia tahu apa-apa ketika dia tidak diberikan informasi apapun?

"Kalian menjijikkan." desisnya pelan.

Ketika tangan kembali ingin mendarat di pipi, sebuah tangan lain menghentikannya. Mata yang sempat terpejam menunggu sakit yang akan datang, terbuka perlahan ketika tidak merasakan rasa sakit itu.

"Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan menyakitinya lagi." Suara Yunho-hyung terdengar mengerikan. Kyuhyun tahu di balik ekspresi tenang hyungnya itu, ada sebuah ancaman di baliknya.

Tangan itu kemudian ditarik oleh pemiliknya. "Aku tidak keberatan kalau aku dihina, tapi tidak Minnie-oppa!" Yeojya itu terhenti dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam. "Lagipula, namja itu hanya seorang anak manja yang kehilangan mainannya dan hanya bisa merengek untuk mendapatkannya kembali."

"Sunny, sudahlah." Akhirnya suara lembut itu kembali terdengar, tetapi terasa menyedihkan. "Maafkan aku, Yunho-shi. Aku tidak akan menyakitinya lagi seperti janjiku kepadamu dulu." Menghampiri Sunny yang masih meringis kesakitan karena pergelangan tangannya yang memerah kemudian mengangguk ke arah kedua saudara itu dan berbalik.

"Tunggu." Suara Kyuhyun menghentikan derap langkah kaki mereka. "Apakah kali ini kau akan meninggalkanku lagi tanpa alasan?"

Keheningan yang menjadi jawaban dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak tahu, dia memang hanya seorang bocah yang hanya bisa merengek ketika mainannya hilang. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Sungmin sedang berusaha untuk menahan air mata yang mulai tergenang di kedua kelopak matanya. Tak berbalik, tak pula menjawab.

"Kyu, biarkan dia pergi." Yunho meletakkan tangan kirinya di pundak kanan Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan dongasaengnya itu.

"TIDAK! Rahasia apalagi yang kalian sembunyikan dariku? Yunho-hyung pernah bertemu dengan Sungmin-hyung kan?"

Deg.

Sungmin. Sudah tidak adalagi nada manja yang akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Minnie-hyung'. Sudah tidak adalagi. Sadarlah Sungmin, ini adalah akibat yang harus kau terima. Akibat karena merahasiakan hal paling penting dari dirinya, namja yang masih mencintaimu hingga sekarang.

"Ne." gumam Yunho perlahan. "Kami memang pernah bertemu setahun setelah dia pergi tanpa kabar."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun terhadap diriku?"

[Lalu, ke mana Sungmin-shi ini pergi?]

[Itulah yang menjadi permasalahannya. 2 tahun yang lalu, Sungmin-hyung menghilang tanpa kabar, tanpa pesan, tanpa jejak, membuat Kyuhyun menjadi pemurung dan penyendiri. Sampai akhirnya Yunho-hyung yang menyadarkannya untuk melangkah ke depan. Dia juga yang mengatakan pada Kyuhyun bahwa jika Sungmin-hyung kembali, tentu saja dia tidak ingin melihat Kyuhyun yang pemurung dan penyendiri. Kyuhyun memang kembali menjadi Kyuhyung yang periang, tetapi ada pandangan matanya terkadang terlihat kosong. Seperti ada kepingan hati yang hilang]

"Hyung, jawab aku Yunho-hyung! Kenapa? Kenapa kalian melakukan hal ini pada diriku? Puaskah kalian melihat diriku menderita?"

"Andwae!" bantah Yunho dengan tegas. "Aku tidak ingin melihat dirimu menderita. Aku juga menolak untuk menemuinya, tetapi dia punya alasan Kyu. Sebuah alasan yang hanya bisa dikatakan oleh dirinya."

"Katakan, katakan apa rahasia itu?"

Sungmin menarik nafas. Inilah hari yang dia tunggu, ketika dia sudah tidak harus menanggung beban itu sendiri dan melepaskan semuanya. Dia menarik nafas sekali lagi, kemudian perlahan berbalik. Hitam pekat bertemu dengan cokelat. "Kau yakin mau mendengarnya?" Kyuhyun mengangguk tanpa keraguan sedikit pun. Rahasia seberat apapun terlihat lebih indah daripada tidak tahu sama sekali. "Baiklah, aku harap setelah ini kau bisa mengerti." Sungmin terhenti, menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba mencerna kata yang tepat. Di sisi lain, Kyuhyun menunggu dengan antusias tanpa mengetahui tatapan sedih dari yeojya itu dan sebuah senyuman tipis di wajah Yunho. "Kyu, kau...aku...kita, kita bersaudara."

Dan mungkin pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa 'ada kalanya sesuatu lebih baik tidak diketahui' benar adanya.

.

.

Malam telah tiba. Sang rembulan telah mengambil tugasnya dari sang mentari dan memberikan sinarnya yang terindah. Sayang pemandangan malam berbintang itu tidak cukup menenangkan hati seorang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Dia baru saja mengetahui semuanya. Rahasia di balik penderitaannya selama ini. Dipikir-pikir semuanya cukup masuk akal. Ketika pertama kali memperkenalkan Sungmin kepada ummanya, ummanya tampak terkejut. Tetapi, Kyuhyun menganggap hal itu sebagai keterkejutan mengetahui selera anaknya yang sedikit menyimpang. Nyatanya, dia salah. Andai saja dia mendengarkan kata hatinya saat itu untuk bertanya kepada ummanya, mungkin hatinya tidak akan sehancur sekarang.

"Kyu." Namja yang dipanggil tidak berbalik dan tetap menikmati indahnya malam dari balkoni kamarnya. "Aku sudah mendengar semuanya." Suara itu terdengar lebih jelas di telinga Kyuhyun. Pemilik suara itu sekarang sudah berada di sampingnya dengan tatapan mata yang juga sama menatap ke arah langit.

"Kau tahu? Semua selalu mengatakan betapa indahnya terangnya bulan tanpa mengetahui fakta bahwa sinar bulan berasal dari pantulan matahari."

"Ya! Kalau kau ingin mengajariku fisika lebih baik nanti saja!" gerutu Kyuhyun membawa tawa dari mulut namja jangkung yang ada di sampingnya sekarang.

"Kau seperti bulan itu Kyu. Bulan yang selalu merasa dirinya hanya sebagai pantulan matahari, sama seperti dirimu yang selalu dibayang-bayangi masa lalu tentang Sungmin-hyung. Dia selalu ada untukmu dulu sama seperti matahari yang selalu ada di balik bulan untuk menyinari malam. Tetapi, Kyu." Namja itu terhenti membuat Kyuhyun tertarik untuk mendengarkan kelanjutan perkataan dari namja jangkung tersebut. "Tanpa malam, bulan tak akan bersinar dan matahari tak akan memberikan pantulannya."

"Sungguh Changmin, apakah kau pernah merayu seseorang sebelumnya?"

Changmin terkekeh pelan. "Belum, dan kau yang pertama."

"_Well_, kalau begitu kau harus belajar lebih banyak lagi. Sungguh rayuanmu aneh dan tidak masuk akal. Lagipula, apa hubungannya matahari, bulan, dan malam. Ah, kau membingungkanku." Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya membuat gelak tawa Changmin semakin keras membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam.

Dengan kecepatan yang datang dari mana, Kyu sudah berada di antara Changmin dan pegangan balkonnya membuat dia terjebak di antara mereka. Kedua tangan Changmin mengunci pergerakan Kyuhyun. Kedekatan mereka saat ini cukup membuatnya risih, tetapi dia bisa melihat bola mata cokelat Changmin yang begitu bersinar di antara kegelapan malam membuatnya terhanyut. "Bisakah aku menjadi malammu Kyuhyun yang akan selalu melengkapimu?"

Merah terukir di kedua pipi Kyuhyun yang putih mulus membuat Changmin tersenyum pelan. "Kau, rayuanmu sungguh aneh! Mungkin karena kau terlalu jenius! Lain kali buatlah rayuan yang lebih masuk akal dan mudah dimengerti, arasso?"

Senyum di wajah Changmin melebar. "Lain kali? Apakah aku merasa bahwa kau memberikanku kesempatan untuk mencoba lagi?"

Kyuhyun melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "N..ne, asalkan kau punya lem untuk kembali menyusun hatiku menjadi utuh."

"Oh, Kyu. Kau tahu hati yang sudah hancur tidak akan bisa menjadi utuh?" Kyuhyun tersentak kaget, tetapi Changmin tersenyum lembut sembari mengelus kepalanya (Duh, padahal kan Kyuhyun lebih tua darinya!). "Maka dari itu, aku akan memberikanmu separoh hatiku agar ketika kita bersama kepingan hati ini bisa menjadi lengkap." Dan tanpa kata yang terucap, Changmin membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam dekapan hangat membiarkan tetes air mata yang ditahan selama ini bergulir membasahi baju Changmin.

Di balik pintu, sepasang mata melihat kejadian itu dengan senyum terukir di wajahnya. "Dengan begini, semua selesai. Kau bisa tenang, Sungmin." ujarnya pelan menatap ke arah langit kamarnya.

.

"_Kau bercanda kan, hyung? Kalau memang kau tidak mencintaiku katakan saja, bukan begini caranya!"_

"_Tidak, Kyu. Aku tidak berbohong. Sungguh, ibumu, ayahku. Mereka orang tua kita. Mereka berpisah ketika kau masih berumur 2 tahun dan aku berumur 4 tahun. Ayah membawaku dan ibu membawa dirimu yang masih kecil. Mereka masih saling bertegur sapa, tapi kita tak pernah bertemu. Kita selalu berselisih jalan seolah dipermainkan takdir. Siapa yang menduga kita bertemu dan..urgh, saling jatuh cinta."_

"_Hyung, kalau ini lelucon, ini sama sekali tidak lucu."_

"_Aku tidak melucu! Ini bukan lelucon!"_

"_Kau, aku...kita saudara. Karena itu, ini salah, ini terlarang." _

"_Kenapa aku harus percaya? Bisa saja ini alasanmu saja kan hyung?"_

"_KYUHYUN, yang dikatakan Sungmin semuanya benar. Aku sudah mencari keterangan tentang orang tua kalian dan bertanya langsung kepada ummamu dan dia menangis sambil mengakui bahwa itu adalah kenyataan. Kalau tidak percaya kau boleh bertanya sendiri pada umma."_

"_Berikan aku waktu untuk menerima kenyataan pahit ini."_

_Gulp._

"_Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah bisa memanggilmu Minnie-hyung lagi seperti dulu bukan? Sudah ada yang melakukannya untukku." _

"_Namamu Sunny kan? Tolong jaga hyungku, walau menguasai martial arts, tetapi dia ini sangat rapuh. Tolong tinggalkan aku sejenak."_

.

2 minggu kemudian...

Namja jangkung bernama lengkap Shim Changmin sedang merangkul namja bertubuh mungil yang 1 minggu lalu sudah resmi menjadi namjachingunya. Mereka berdua memakai pakaian serba hitam bersama beberapa orang lainnya. Di samping mereka terdapat Yunho dan appanya. Umma Kyuhyun berlutut di sebelahnya menahan isak tangis. Beberapa teman Kyuhyun juga hadir di tempat itu –Jaejoong, Siwon, Yoochun, Donghae,dan Eunhyuk.

Yeojya bernama Sunny itu terus mengalirkan air mata dan menjerit penuh kesedihan. Di depan mereka sebuah papan batu bertuliskan:

Lee Sungmin

Seorang namjachingu dan hyung yang baik

1 Januari 1986 – 22 Maret 20xx

Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi dan dia menangis begitu keras di pelukan Changmin sembari Changmin sesekali menenangkannya.

"_Kau sungguh kejam Lee Sungmin. Kau memang sudah melepasnya, tetapi secara tak langsung kau menghancurkan hatinya dan membawa kepingannya bersama dirimu. Kurasa sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanmu." _

"Shoo, sudah Kyu, masa kau mau Sungmin-hyung melihat kau dengan tampilan jelek seperti ini? Aigo, matamu merah sekali dan bengkak. Kau namja kan? Kau harus tegar Kyu." Kyuhyun mengangguk di antara pelukannya sambil mencoba menghentikan tangisannya.

Perlahan satu persatu meninggalkan pemakaman yang memilki memori menyedihkan itu membiarkan Sunny, Changmin, dan Kyuhyun sebagai orang terakhir yang berada di sana. Sunny yang berada di samping pasangan yang masih berpelukan itu berbalik dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih dari tasnya. "Minnie-oppa ingin aku memberikannya kepada Changmin-oppa."

"Aku?" Sungguh Changmin merasa heran kenapa Sungmin memberikannya sebuah surat dan tidak kepada Kyuhyun.

"Dia berpesan kepada Kyu kalau dia sangat mencintaimu." Tangis Kyuhyun sudah berhenti daritadi, tetapi dia masih ingin mencari kehangatan dari namjachingunya. Mendengar kata 'mencintaimu' membuat Kyuhyun menatap Sunny. "Kau tidak tahu betapa dia sangat menderita menanggung itu semua sendirian. Hanya kau yang selalu membuatnya kuat dan bertahan. Dia merasa satu saat dia harus memberitahukanmu tentang rahasia ini, hanya dia tidak tahu kapan. Mungkin, sekarang dia sedang tersenyum lega melihat bebannya sudah tak ada lagi."

Hening.

"Kurasa aku akan pergi. Kalau takdir mengijinkan mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi." Dan sosok Sunny pun menghilang dari pandangan Kyuhyun. Dia melirik ke arah namjachingunya yang sepertinya sudah selesai membaca surat dari Minnie-hyungnya. Ya, dia masih merasa bahwa Sungmin tetap menjadi Minnie-hyungnya sampai kapanpun. Mungkin terkesan egois dan kejam bagi Changmin jika sebagian hati Kyuhyun masih berada di tangan Sungmin, tetapi dia juga tidak ingin menyakiti namjachingunya yang selalu mengisi hatinya yang kosong itu.

"Apa yang dia tulis untukmu, Changmin?" Belum pernah Kyuhyun melihat senyuman lebar yang begitu memikat terpasang di raut wajah Changmin membuat hatinya berdebar tak karuan.

Changmin menarik Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya dan berbisik pelan membiarkan angin membawa pesannya entah ke mana, "Bahwa aku boleh memiliki hatimu sepenuhnya dan bahwa dia sudah melepaskanmu." Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menangis. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa pundaknya juga basah, mungkin karena air mata dari Changmin.

Ketika suasana mulai sedikit tenang, mereka melepaskan pelukan itu. Entah siapa yang memulai, tetapi detik berikutnya bibir mereka telah bersentuhan. Ini menjadi ciuman pertama mereka setelah 1 minggu berhubungan. Dan ciuman itu akan menjadi sebuah awal baru bagi mereka.

Changmin tidak sadar atau mungkin tidak peduli ketika kertas yang dipegangnya telah terbang dibawa angin mendarat di tangan seorang namja yang sedang berdiri di balik pohon bersama kekasihnya. "Apa itu, Yunnie?" Ternyata mereka adalah Jaejoong dan Yunho yang masih menunggu pasangan baru itu untuk masuk ke mobil. Yunho tidak menjawab dan hanya membaca sekilas. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya. Ketika Jaejoong hendak melihat apa isi kertas tersebut, Yunho telah menyobeknya membuat Jaejoong tersentak kaget. "Bukan apa-apa boo."

Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya membuat dia terlihat begitu menggemaskan. "Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan apa yang tertunda kemarin? Lagipula Changmin dan Kyuhyun sepertinya masih lama." Sebuah seringaian terpasang di wajah Yunho membuat kedua pipi Jaejoong memerah menambah kegemasan wajahnya. "Jangan menggodaku boo atau kau tidak akan bisa berjalan selama 1 minggu ke depan." Jaejoong sepertinya harus belajar kepada pawang ular, singa, atau apapun untuk meredam kemesuman yang ada dalam diri kekasihnya. Kasihan Jaejoong, dia baru sadar bahwa kekasihnya itu sangat mesum.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong Changmin." Sekali lagi mereka saling berpelukan untuk berbagi kehangatan. Tangan kiri Changmin berada di kepala Kyuhyun sementara tangan kanannya melingkar di pinggang mungil milik Kyuhyun. "Sejak kapan kau...urm...kau tahu."

"Aku apa, Kyu?" Changmin tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan namjachingunya, tetapi dia ingin menggodanya. Hei, sudah sifat natur seorang lelaki untuk menggoda orang yang dicintainya bukan? Apalagi kalau orang itu sangat menggemaskan seperti Kyuhyun.

"Aish, kau ini. Sejak kapan kau mencintaiku?"

Changmin terhenti sejenak mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Dia menarik sedikit wajah Kyuhyun agar mereka saling bertatapan. "Sejak aku melihat fotomu bersama Yunho di taman bermain."

.

"_Hyung, hyung, namja yang foto bersamamu itu siapa hyung?"_

"_Foto yang mana Changmin?"_

"_Itu, yang baru kau pasang di facebook. Foto kau bersama dengan namja rambut hitam cepak di taman bermain. Siapa dia Hyung?"_

"_Oh, namanya Cho Kyuhyun, Minnie-ah."_

_._

"_Hyung, kenapa akhir-akhir ini wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sedih?"_

"_Karena dia sedang bersedih, Min."_

"_Bisakah aku mengembalikan senyummu, hai namja manis?"_

"_Ne, Changmin ah? Kenapa kau bertanya terus tentang Kyuhyun. Kau suka dia?"_

"_Ani, hyung. Aku cuma penasaran, hanya itu."_

"_Apa katamu saja, Min."_

_._

"_Mungkin ini adalah kesempatan yang diberikan kepada Tuhan agar aku bisa ke Korea dan mengembalikan senyuman namja manis itu."_

"_Selamat tinggal umma. Aku akan pergi, tetapi aku tetap akan mengingat dirimu."_

_._

"Changmin, memangnya apa sih yang ditulis Minnie-hyung sama kamu?"

Sedikit sakit mendengar Kyuhyun masih memanggil Sungmin dengan Minnie-hyung dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan Changmin. Merasa gelagat Changmin yang sedikit aneh, Kyuhyun baru sadar akan kesalahannya. "Mianhae."

Changmin hanya tersenyum lembut. "Gwenchana. Biar bagaimanapun dia tetap hyung yang kau sayangi."

"Baik, sudah kuputuskan dari sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Minnie-chagi."

Blush.

Changmin tertawa melihat muka Kyuhyun yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. "Ne, arasso, Kyunnie."

"Ya! Jangan tertawa!" Kyuhyun memukul pelan dada Changmin dan membuat tawa Changmin semakin keras. "Jadi apa yang ditulis Min...Sungmin-hyung kepadamu?" Mungkin tidak mudah mengubah kebiasaannya, tetapi dia tidak mau Changmin merasa terluka.

Meraba saku celana dan kemejanya, dia tidak menemukan amplop putih itu. Dia hanya menyengir sebagai jawaban. "Sepertinya hilang terbawa angin."

"Ya!"

"Tapi aku ingat dengan jelas apa yang dia tulis Kyu. Kau mau mendengarnya?" Kyuhyun mengangguk sedikit ragu, tetapi dia tidak bisa menghalangi rasa penasaran dalam dirinya.

.

Changmin-shi, mungkin kau berpikir bahwa aku aneh jika menulis surat ini untukmu dan bukan Kyuhyun. Kita memang tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya, tetapi aku cukup banyak mendengar dirimu dari Yunho-shi. Saat itu juga seolah aku tahu bahwa kau adalah titipan dari Tuhan untuk menggantiku menjaga Kyunnie.

TAPI (darah)

Kau bukan penggantiku, Changmin-shi. Kau adalah kau. Kaulah yang bisa mengisi kepingan kosong yang telah kuambil. Mungkin kau berpikir aku egois, tapi biarlah keegoisanku ini untuk sementara. Seiring berjalannya waktu, dia akan terlepas dariku. (darah) Ne, Changmin-shi. Aku akan melepasnya. Dan kau, kaulah orang yang dipilih takdir dan Yang di Atas untuk memiliki hatinya seutuhnya.

(darah) Jagalah dia seperti kau menjaga dirimu sendiri.

Lindungilah dia, jangan biarkan dia terluka. Jangan gagal seperti diriku. Aku yakin kau bisa karena kaulah yang terpilih.

Mungkin benar kata orang kalau ajal akan mendekat, kau seperti mendapat penglihatan tentang beberapa hal. Aku bisa melihatnya Changmin-shi, (darah) melihat bagaimana kau akan menyayanginya, mencintainya, dan melindunginya. Aku bisa melihat bagaimana kalian akan memiliki akhir yang indah. Hidup itu penuh perjuangan dan di setiap perjuangan itu (darah) kalian akan merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan yang tak terukur. (darah)

Terakhir, Changmin-shi. Terima kasih, terima kasih karena kau mau datang dan membuatku bisa pergi dengan tenang. (darah)

Aku merelakan dia (darah) untukmu, Changmin-shi.

**Lee Sungmin (darah)**

.

1 bulan kemudian semua kembali seperti semula. Kyuhyun kembali menjadi magnae setan sejati apalagi ditambah keisengan Changmin yang tiada duanya membuat mereka menjadi kombo magnae setan yang mengerikan.

"Aigo, ternyata Changmin itu bukan pawang Kyuhyun, melainkan pelatihnya." keluh Jaejoong di ruang OSIS. Rambut yang disayanginya sedikit banyak hancur karena permen karet yang dilempar Kyuhyun ke kepalanya. Dan bukannya menghentikan Kyuhyun, Changmin malah membantu dengan menyiram air ke atas kepala Jaejoong alhasil kemeja Jaejoong basah dan dia harus menggantinya. Peribahasa sebelumnya datang lagi. Baru keluar mulut singa, masuk ke mulut buaya. Ketika di loker hendak mengganti kemejanya, Jung Yunho datang dan kemudian –Jaejoong tidak ingin melanjutkannya.

Yoochun terkekeh pelan. "Sudahlah hyung, setidaknya sekarang magnae itu sudah kembali. Aku mulai merindukan aksi-aksinya."

"Ya, hati-hati bicaramu, Yoochun, siapa tahu kalau nanti kau yang menjadi sasaran berikutnya?"

Yoochun kembali terkekeh pelan. "Eh, hyung apa kau tahu tentang legenda air mancur di kota?"

"He?" Jaejoong menegakkan badannya dan menatap Yoochun menanti dongsaengnya itu untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. "Ya, katanya kalau kita menabrak orang pada jam 3 sore, maka orang itulah yang menjadi jodoh kita."

"Mwo? Ah, konyol kau Chunnie. Eh, ngomong-ngomong soal jam 3 sore, sekarang ini sudah jam 3 lewat dan Siwon juga belum kelihatan? Tidak biasanya dia telat."

Panjang umur buat Siwon karena baru saja diomongkan, laki-laki itu muncul dengan kemeja yang juga tak kalah basah dari Jaejoong tadi. "Omo, apakah kau juga kena keisengan dari Kyuhyun juga?"

Siwon mengibas-ngibas tangannya sembari membuka kemejanya, memperlihatkan otot-ototnya yang terbentuk dari hasil latihannya selama ini membuat Jaejoong terlena untuk merasakannya. Kalau tidak ingat bahwa dia sudah punya Yunnie, mungkin dia akan –ups lupakan Jaejoong, kau tentu tidak mau tidak bisa jalan selama 1 bulan bukan? Sementara Yoochun hanya menatap ponselnya mencari beberapa nomor untuk diajak kencan hari itu.

"Cih, dasar namja tidak tahu diri. Brengsek!" Oh, apakah baru saja mereka mendengar Choi Siwon yang selalu taat beribadah dan berkata sopan itu menyumpah?

"Memang kenapa Siwon?" tanya Jaejoong.

Siwon menggunakan handuk yang ada di ruang OSIS untuk mengeringkan rambutnya dan berjalan ke arah kursinya. "Tadi aku pulang ke rumah sebentar untuk mengambil data usbku yang ketinggalan. Melihat sudah hampir telat, aku berlari sambil sesekali melihat jam. Di sisi lain aku lihat seorang namja sedang berjalan ke arahku sambil membaca buku. Aku bermaksud menghindarinya, tetapi dia terserempet batu atau apa dan menabrakku hingga kami jatuh ke dalam air mancur itu. Bukannya menolongku, dia malah mendengus dan meributkan bukunya yang basah. Kemudian dia menatapku dingin seolah aku yang bersalah dan meninggalkanku begitu saja. Cih, menyebalkan."

Yoochun yang asyik mengetik sms di ponselnya terhenti mendengar cerita Siwon barusan. "Apakah kau melihat wajah namja itu?" Siwon mengangguk. "Apakah kau melihat jam saat itu?"

"Duh tentu saja, kau tahu kan kalau di kota ada jam besar yang selalu berbunyi setiap jam 3? Kejadian itu sepertinya kurang lebih terjadi saat jam 3, kenapa?" tanya Siwon heran.

Mata Jaejoong membesar karena kaget dan Yoochun menyeringai. Sepertinya apapun yang akan dilontarkan oleh Yoochun untuknya akan sangat tidak disenanginya.

.

The End

.

Wuhu...13 halaman #tebarconfetti. Demi apapun, chapter ini kenapa panjang banget ya? Buat Kyumin shipper, maaf, saya bukannya tidak suka mereka, hanya saja plot seperti ini sudah berada dalam otak saya sejak fic ini dibuat. Jadi mohon maaf sekali lagi m(_0_)m

Sebenarnya saya juga tidak rela Changmin buat Kyuhyun, Changmin itu buat saya XDD #digamparKyuhyun #digamparwildsoul wkwk

Mungkin kalau sempat (KALAU) saya akan membuat fic tentang Kyumin dan silahkan request :D #plak

Mengenai isi surat Sungmin dan gombalan Changmin, saya tidak mengerti kesambet apa hingga bisa jadi seperti itu. Mian, habis gak ada ide lagi sih #alasan

Apakah semua puas dengan endingnya? Atau saya perlu membuangnya karena tidak sesuai harapan dan malah menyampah?

Dan makasih ya buat yang review

**Himechii satsuki. **Flowerlady. **Cho tika hyun. **GaemGiyu. **Meong.** Gamers cho. **Parkyoonha Evil Princess.** April. **Dwi. **Kyu-Kyu. **kyuNa.** Anniya1004. **Kyuminjoong. **HaeRieJoongie. **Tya.** Rubby. **widiwMin. **RosaHeartfilia.

Bersediakah anda mereview? But no bashing couple please

Oh ya, sebelum kelupaan. Saya lagi ingin bikin Yunjae, Side Story untuk cerita sebelumnya "**One Week with You"** rated M! Perlukah? ;P


End file.
